Cling to Family
by HeartCurl23
Summary: You and your brother ran away from home not long ago. Around the same time, a couple of islands formed right between Germany, Netherlands, and England. One rainy day, Germany and Prussia found you, and take you in. Now they must convence you to accept them as your big brothers before the wrong countries discover you. It's only natural to want to cling to family. Make yours grow.
1. Chapter 1

spov  
My brother and I wandered the streets in the freezing rain. I didn't want to leave our mom, and I'm not sure he wanted to leave our dad, but, after much conversing, we left our birth parents with nothing but the cloths on our backs and eachother. It's only natural to want to cling to family, but mine was falling apart. It seemed as though we had to migrate everywhere to survive the day.

A small sneeze from me caught my brother's attention as he took off his jacket and held it above our heads for a weak shelter as we searched for a real roof. "(b/n)," I stated. "I'm so tired."

"Don't worry (s/n)." he reassured me, getting closer to me to donate his warmth. "We'll find a bench or something to sleep in after we find some food." He looked at me, and felt my face with his hand, dropping his side of the jacket. "Hopefully, we could find some money to get you some medicine. You're burning up."

We huddled under a bench, trying to stay dry and warm as I fell asleep in my brother's arms, him on first look out before he would wake me up for my turn. Something told me that I wasn't going to get a turn. Whenever I got sick, (b/n) always pulled my wieght on top of his.

I woke up to the sound of talking, seeing that two men were sitting on the bench. I opened my mouth, but my brother covered it and we listened. "So, Spain, France, and I were thinking, maybe we could pull this stunt."

"Anything you plan with those two is a bad idea."

"Come on West! Spain is talking Romano into it, even England is doing it! Please!"

"NIEN! I'm not going to make a fool of myself!"

My brother's hand prevented me from speeking, but it couldn't stop my sneeze until it was to late.

The talking was silent for a moment while one of the men stood up, allowing himself to get wet after removing himself from under the umbrella. "Bruder...did you hear that?"

"Ja." the other man stated before shrugging it off. "Maybe it's some kinder playing behind us."

"In the rain?" the first man asked as he knelt on the puddled concrete, got down on his hands and knees, and looked under the bench. His icy blue eyes widened in shock before he smiled kindly, his yellow blond hair falling in his face. "Hello there knider." he greeted. "Do you need help?"

"Let me do the talking." (b/n) whispered to me before turning back to the big blond. "We're just fine mister!" he yelled over the thunder.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They don't want us." my brother answered. "We've been on our own for a few days."

The big blond looked up at the other man. "What should we do West?" the man that was now standing asked.

The man I guessed was named West looked at us and sighed. "Come on out." he stated. "Let me take a good look at you." We did, and the first thing the men noticed was my flushed face, then our worn out cloths and fraile figures. West looked at his platnum blond, red eyed companian. "Do we have some food and medicine to spare?" he asked.

"Ja." the other blond nodded. "We have plenty of tomatoes from Spain's party last night."

West picked me up and motioned for (b/n) to follow him. "I'm Ludwig, and this is mein bruder, Gilbert." he introduced.

"What are you talking about?!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I'm the Awesome Pr-"

"Prussian." Ludwig finished for him, cutting him off after covering his mouth.

(b/n) and I eyed them suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "Nice to meet you." my brother replied, keeping up with the brothers. "I'm (b/n), and this is my little sister, (s/n)."

"How old are you kids?" Gilbert asked. "Like six?"

"I'm five and (b/n)'s seven." I answered, leaning on the large chest. I didn't even notice I fell asleep until I woke up in an unfamilliar room.

In the full bed with me was my brother, still sleeping soundly. I heard a gentle knock on the door and silently, Ludwig and Gilbert came in with trays of food and, in the one Ludwig was holding, medicine. "Good." the blond smiled, getting to my side of the bed. "You're awake."

"Junge is a different story West." Gilbert stated, putting his tray on the bedside table.

I looked at Ludwig slightly confused. "I thought you said your name's Ludwig. Why does he keep on calling you West?"

The two men looked at eachother for a moment then Ludwig sighed. "...I'll tell you when you can understand." he stated. "For now, just know that it's a nickname he picked out for me, and, if you and your bruder stay here long enough, he'll give you two nicknames aswell."

When I tried to get up, he pushed me back on the pillow. "You're still sick." he stated. "You need rest, food, and medicine." He gave me a pill and a glass of water. I poped the pill in my mouth and chugged the water. "Not so fast!" Ludwig instructed, taking the water, resulting in me having a caughing fit.

Gilbert chuckled. "I guess she was thursty more than anything." I didn't want to say to much without my brother there to talk, so I just nodded.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"All day." Ludwig answered. "It was raining a lot yesterday." he stated to me while I steadilly ate the sausage and potatoes in my lap. "How long did it take for you and (b/n) to find shelter under the bench?"

"All day." I answered.

The brothers exchanged glances. "Why were you out there to begin with? This was the first sunny day in two weeks."

"(b/n) just told me that he was leaving, and asked me if I was coming with him, or staying behind." I answered. "I didn't know where he was going, or if we would ever go back, but I went with him any way. He's really the only family I have left."

Ludwig and Gilbert gave me a look of sympathy. "Gilbert and I are our own family aswell." Ludwig stated. "If you want, we would love to have you and your bruder in our family."

I shook my head. "I don't want to make decisions like that If (b/n) can't make them with me." I stated. "I'm sorry Ludwig, but we can't be family if we don't share a mommy and daddy."

"Well, get some rest." Ludwig stated. "I'll be back in the morning to give you more medicine."

"What about him?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig growled something to his older brother. It almost sounded like "Pursia" or something like that. "Family meeting. Living room. Now!"

gpov  
After we made sure both the kids were asleep again, I took Prussia in the living room for a family meeting. "They said that they ran away a few days ago." I stated when we were in the other room, the door to their room closed. "That was around the same time those islands just off our coast started to form."

"Are you saying that they're like us?" my brother asked.

"Possably." I answered. "If they are, we have to claim them as our kleinen Bruder und Schwester," I started to get serious. "Before England or Neatherlands claims them."

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked. "Why would they claim them?"

"Think about it." I urged. "The sea the islands are forming in is the one that we share with them. The North Sea. We found them in Hamburg, near the coast. It won't be long until those two feel the islands like we have and start searching for those kids, if they haven't already."

"We need to make it official." he stated. "We have to tell everyone in the next meeting."

"First we need them to think of us as their großen Brüder."

"But Justine is set on us just being friends at best." he reminded me. "She said that she's not going to reconize anyone as family other than her birth bruder."

I thought long and hard. "We need to tell them the truth." I stated. "But after (s/n) is better. She can't understand until she learns to trust us fully, and she won't trust us as the strangers we are to her now. When's the next world meeting?"

Prussia checked a calender before answering, "(date after brother's birthday)."

"Okay," I thought out a stratagy on how to aprotch the problem without force. "Exactly one month from now." I stated. "If we treat (s/n) with the best medicine we can find, we could treat her sickness in one week tops. I think we caught her with a premature illness, before it gets to serious. After that, we have at least three weeks to convence them to be our little Bruder und Schwester."

"What should we do with (b/n) while we care for Frau?"

"We should build his trust." I answered. "Since he's older, he most likely makes the important decisions. If he trusts us, then (s/n) should trust us soon after."


	2. Chapter 2

gpov  
I woke up the next morning to the smoke alarm. I ran to the kitchen, Gilbert following close behind. The smoke started to clear as we saw (s/n) fanning the smoke detectors, and (b/n) tossing burned food in the trash can. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's Sunday." (s/n) answered like it was obvious.

Gilbert and I looked at the girl. "...So?" my brother asked.

"Mom always had us clean the house after breakfast on Sundays." (b/n) stated. "We have a big breakfast every week with eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuts, and sometimes, PANCAKES!"

I gave my brother a smirk. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

"But West!" Gilbert whined. "I don't wanna clean!"

"But Bruder, it's for the kinder." I stated, holding (s/n) on my hip. "If we ever want them to accept us as family, we need to act as a family. What their family does is clean on Sunday, so that's what we're going to do." I was relieved when Gilbert gave the kids a look that basicly said, "If that's what you want, then I'll do it". I've been trying to get him to at least make his bed for months. I was happy that I finally found his weak spot and that he'll actually contribute and clean.

"What about Frau?" he asked. "She's still sick."

"I never miss a Sunday." (s/n) stated. "Even if I'm sick, I still help out."

"There you have it." I practically sang.

My brother huffed as he trudged to his spot at the table. "Fine." he grumbled. "I'll do the stupid cleaning." My smirk grew and Gilbert snapped. "It's for Frau and Junge, not you!"

That day was actually fun for me. I helped (b/n) with breakfast, then, after we ate, (s/n) turned on music and she did dishes with me while (b/n) cleaned the living room and Gilbert made his bed. (About time!) It seemed that every song that came on the radio, (s/n) heard at least once before, because she was huming the whole day. Whenever she didn't think anyone could hear her, she would sing.

It took a good seven hours of scrubbing, (s/n) singing, (b/n) telling her to shut up when he heard her, and Gilbert complaining about needing to clean in the first place, but the house was clean, and the kids were happy. After we were done, we had a pizza delivered and watched movies the rest of the night. When I complained that we could have a much better dinner than an overly priced pizza, and something better to do than watch movies, Gilbert hit me with, "But West, it's for the kinder!" so I agreed.

The kids fell asleep on the couch, so Gilbert and I took them to bed and tucked them in. "Nacht Junge." Gilbert smiled at (b/n), pulling the blankets to his chin. "Nacht Frau." he stated to (s/n), stroking her cheek while I secured her in the banket.

"Gute Nacht kleiner Bruder." I whipered to (b/n) as I ruffled his hair a little, just enough to mess it up so I wouldn't wake him. "Gute Nacht kleine Schwester." I whispered to (s/n) as I kissed her forehead. Almost imediently, my lips started to burn from the contact.

"West, what's wrong?" Prussia asked when I looked worried.

I took a thermometer from the table and gently placed it in her mouth. I watched in horrer as the number didn't even stop at 38 degrees. It climbed up to 42. "I should've listened to you." I sighed. "You were right."

"I was!" he exclaimed confidently, then looked confused. "Wait...I was?"

"Her fever went up to 42 degrees. We shouldn't have spent today cleaning and waisting energy." I sighed. "You were right all along."

Because (s/n) got worse, I had to think of a new plan. Gilbert and I treated her with medicine and even doctor visits to get her better before our time was up, and the days were flying by. On (brother's birthday) however, we went into the kids room to find that the room was seemingly empty. I started to panic. Gilbert and I specifically told (s/n) to stay in the room and rest, and where else would (b/n) go? Those two were inseporable most of the time. Now, both the kids were missing. "Ludwig! Gilbert!" (s/n) called and my brother and I made a collective sigh in relief. "Where do you keep your birthday candles?" We eyed eachother before we made our way to the kitchen once again.

"How are you feeling (s/n)?" I asked.

"I'm good." she answered. "I've been doing so much better since the doctor gave me that shot."

"You were screaming, and crying all day!" Gilbert pointed out. "Already, you don't mind?"

She shook her head. "It's wierd." After her confession, she started to get fustrated. "Where are the birthday candles?" she asked again.

"Why do you need birthday candles?"

"It's (b/n)'s birthday!" she exclaimed. "I made him a cake!"

That's when Gilbert and I noticed the huge mess in the kitchen, and that she was covered in flour. Not only that, but the cake looked pretty slopy and just thrown together. On top of that, it was black. "Is it chocolete?" I asked.

She laughed at me in responce. "No silly! It's white cake! He hates chocolete cakes and ice cream!"

I gave my brother a look before looking down at (s/n). "Listen, I think I should help you try again." I stated.

"Where's (b/n)?" Gilbert asked. "I'll find him and give him my awesome company."

"He likes to stare at clouds in his spare time." she answered. "He's probably outside." While Gilbert left to find (b/n) after getting something from his room, I helped (s/n) try again with the cake, throwing out the one she most likely attempted to impersonate England while baking.

bpov  
I sat outside, staring at the clouds, thinking of what shape they made. I loved letting my thoughts just wander, see how they shift to two completely different topics in a set amount of time. Today was my eighth birthday. As I thought of my parents, I wondered if they even cared.

The only reason (s/n) came with me when I ran away was because I was leaving. She was being treated like royalty to them. Always got away with everything. Mom and dad never punished her, but was always quick to take my stuff. They even locked the TV and told her the password, but not me. I guess you can think that I ran away because I felt unloved, mistreated, and second best next to my little sister. I felt that I over stayed my welcome in that family.

The thought of family brought me to Ludwig and Gilbert. They were brothers that were old enough to move out, away from eachother and on their own, but they stayed together. I wished that I could have a family like that. If they would offer it, I would be in their family in a heartbeat, but I could't do that to (s/n). She was still so young and nieve. She trusted me to take care of her. I knew she was a little heasitint to leave in the first place, and she doesn't replace family so easilly. She would always think of me as her big brother, no more, no less, and anyone outside us other than mom and dad would only be friends. No more. No less.

"Junge!" I heard someone call and turned to see Gilbert.

I smiled. "Wasup Gil?" I asked as I turned back to the clouds.

The "Awesome Prussian" sat next to me in the grass, handing me a small box. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" he stated with a smile. When I gave him a confused look, he sighed. "Happy Birthday!"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Frau told me and West." I smiled as I opened the box. Inside was a silver and black cross necklace just like the one he and Ludwig wear around their necks. "This is my old one." he stated as I put on the cross. "My vati gave it to me on MY eighth birthday, now, since I have a newer one, I'm giving it to you."

I gave him a look after admireing the silver. "Why?"

With a sigh, Gilbert made my day dream come true. "West and I want you and your Schwester to be in our family." I looked up in shock. "We talked to Frau about it, but she wanted to give the decision to you. So, what do you say? You want an Awesome Big Bruder (and West) to look out for you and Frau?"

This was a dream come true! My fanticy! My single birthday wish! And here Gilbert was, putting that just at my finger tips. I was about to say "Hell yeah!" and glomp him in a hug, be his little brother, and live happilly ever after, and that's exactly what I did in my imagination, but...

"...I'm sorry Gil." I sighed. "This conserns (s/n) too. I can't just leave her, and she won't accept friends as family. I need to talk to her first."

Instead of getting mad at me and ripping the cross back like I expected, he smiled and gave me a side hug. "Spoken like a true Big Bruder." When I took off the cross and started to give it back, he took the cross and put it back around my neck. "Keep it." he said. "The offer still stands."

ppov  
(b/n) smiled again. "Thanks Gilbert." he stated and gave me a full hug. "I knew from the day you and Ludwig took us in, I can trust you guys, and that you would be completely honest and understanding." His little speech pulled my heart strings as he pulled away and ran back inside yelling, "(s/n)! Guess what Gilbert just did!"

"...But West and I havn't been completely honest with you..." I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

spov  
I was so happy to hear that Gilbert offered (b/n) for us to all be one family, but something didn't feel right. They were so determined to have us be their brother and sister, we only just met them a few weeks ago. It seemed like they were hiding something from us, like when Gilbert pretty much scratched out the names Ludwig introduced them in, and said he was "the Awesome Prussian", or when they were talking while (b/n) and I were under the bench, they said names like "Spain", "France", "England", and "Romano". I always thought those were contenints (or something like that, but you get the point!). Also, when Ludwig offered me to be in his family, and Gilbert said something, he called him "Pursia" or something like that. Pluse, there was Ludwig's nickname. Isn't West a direction on something?

When I told (b/n), however, he shot right back, "So what?", "You don't even know about geography yet! You still think that Africa's a country!", "I didn't hear him say that!", and "How would you know? You never even heard of a compass!"

"Look," I huffed. "Something just doesn't feel right. You know how mom always had that gut feeling when something wasn't right? I think that's what this is."

"Or you're just over reacting, and you really don't want to admit that we can't survive on our own!" he yelled back. "We need someone to take care of us, and here are Ludwig and Gilbert, offering with open arms, and you want me to turn them down just because your tummy hurts?"

"It's not a bad feeling, it's just off!" I explained. "I think we need to know more about them before we move in with them and have them as big brothers."

"Fine!" he exploded. "Do whatever you want! I'm going to find Gilbert and tell him that I'm gonna be his little brother!"

"(b/n), I-"

"Are you with me?" I gave him a look of disbelief. I told him that I had a wierd feeling about the brothers, and he didn't care. I shook my head as he stormed off. I watched him walk away, calling for Gilbert, and I had to grip on the table next to me to keep from following him. It's only natural to want to cling to family. I cried when I found that I now have no family to cling to.

gpov  
I came up to the kids bedroom door, and sighed. "...It's time I told them since my bruder already offered (b/n) and he seemed more than eger to agree." I started to knock when (b/n) stormed out and passed me, slaming the door behind him. I eyed him as I opened the door and peeked inside. (s/n) was in there, falling on her knees and crying. I went inside, carried her to sit on the bed, and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She told me very choppilly about her off feeling about Gilbert and I, how she tried to tell (b/n), and he didn't care and just left her. I stood and sat next to her, hugging her shoulder. "You're right." I sighed. "There is something Gilbert and I have been keeping from you." She looked up at me expectantly with her blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Did you know that every country in the world has a...human that lives as long as the land itself?"

She shook her head. "You mean there's a guy named Africa walking around like a normal person?"

I chuckled slightly. "Something like that." I answered. "But, Africa's a continent. Not a country. Now, there are men with names like Egypt, Syberia, Algeria, Libya, Mali, Chad, Sudan, Ethiopia, I could go on forever with those Africans."

She still looked confused, so I went on to the point. "There are two of our distant bruders that would force you and your bruder to be their "underlings" as we call them. That's why Gilbert and I push you and (b/n) to be in our family."

"Why?"

"Because the only thing those kinds of men care about is gaining more land." (s/n) still looked confused, so I pulled out a map from a drawer.

"You see this little sea?" I asked as she nodded. "That's the North Sea. You see that big island there?" She nodded again. "That's the United Kingdom of Northern Ireland. The human representative of that country goes by England, and he is all about industry. He only cares about resources. In his physical appearance, he is blond with green eyes and abnormally large eyebrows. Do you see that little country right there?" I asked as I pointed to the said country. "That's Netherlands. He is very bland and only cares about money. His eyes are more narrow, he has a scar above his right eyebrow, and he never takes off his scarf, which is blue with white stripes. You see that country right there?" I asked as I moved my hand again. She nodded. "That's me. Germany. The reason why Gilbert always calls me "West" is because I'm west of his previous land, which was right here." I pointed to the coast of Poland. "What he tried to introduce himself as the night we met was "The Awesome Prussia", which was his country's name after the Tectonic Knights fell. He's only still alive since I gave him land east of the Berlin wall."

"What does this have to do with (b/n) and me?" she asked.

"In the North Sea, right around here," I circled my pointer finger around my coast next to Netherlands, and open sea closer to England. "there were a few islands forming right around the time you said you and (b/n) ran away. My bruder and I think that you two might be the human representatives of those islands."

"But we didn't feel any different after we ran away." (s/n) explained.

"You don't have to." I answered. "You just have to be tied to the land somehow. One of the islands got hit with a tsunami the night we found you, and earlier today, that island finished its recovery. Think of that tsunami as your sickness. It only makes since that you two are those islands like I am this country."

She shot up from her chair, wiping away the extra tears that rolled out of her (s/e/c) eyes. "We have to tell (b/n)." she exclaimed. "Now!"

"I have full confidence that Prussia would tell him." She looked confused for a moment before I sighed. "Gilbert."

"You have two names?" she asked and I nodded.

"You will too."

I paused before I continued back on track. "So, in our extended family, when we find new countries, we adopt them as our kleinen Bruder or Schwester. There are really no parents of other countries. Our parents are normally our first boss, and by blood, we are related to an older empire, like I am decendent of Holy Rome." 'At least, I think he was my grandfather or something like that.' I thought, but didn't share.

"Going back to England and Netherlands. If Prussia and I don't adpot you, then they will, and the only way for that to end peacfully is to split you two up. England will take one of you, Netherlands, the other. They will drain your resources and economy. Remember how sick you were the past few weeks?" She nodded. "Imagine being like that for the rest of your existance." I waited until I saw the realization in her eyes, which didn't take long. "Would you rather be our Schwester, or not see your Bruder for a good few centeries?"

She seemed to be thinking very hard about it so I kissed the top of her head. "I'll give you time to think it out."


	4. Chapter 4

bpov  
I felt really guilty for leaving (s/n) like that, but I knew she was wrong. Ludwig and Gilbert were good people, that had nothing to hide, and I was going to prove it. "Gilbert!" I called. "Where are you?" I searched for him until I found him in his room, sulking about something. "I thought about your offer. Does it still stand?" he nodded and I tackle hugged him. "I want to be your little brother! I want to be in this family! Don't send me away!"

He gently pushed me away and stood, rubbing the back of his neck. "About that...I'm not sure if-" He took one look at me, starting to cry and colapsed in my cuteness. "I'm not saying that I don't want to be your Big Bruder, I'm just saying that-" Tears started to fall and he sighed, hugging me again. "It's alright Junge. Just forget it. I'm happy that you want to be mien little bruder." He just held me like that. He didn't talk, didn't disturb the silence in any way, he just held me and swayed gently.

For some reason, it reminded me of an island, but I've never even been to the beach before. But, as he rocked me, I heard sounds that you'd expect from a beach. Waves crashing on sand, saegules flying everywhere, making their calming noises, gentle breazes beating in my ears, even dolphins laughing in the distance. I could be frozen like that forever. Just Gilbert hugging me like that, rocking gently back and forth as if to ease a fussy baby, listening to the waves, and birds, and fish.

After some time, Gilbert let go and knelt in front of me. "What about your Schwester?" he asked.

"She doesn't trust you." I answered.

He looked conserned. "So, you were going to leave her to be our little bruder?"

"I told her that if she wanted to join me, she could, but I was going to take your offer with or without her."

He suddenly got worried and ran out of the room. "Ludwig!" he called. I knew he was really conserned because he didn't call him "West". This change in character got me worried. "Is (s/n) in her room?"

"She should be!" his brother answered from down stairs in an odd voice like what's-going-on? or this-isn't-right kind of voice. "She seemed like she wanted to be alone!"

Gripping my hand tightly, Gilbert truged down the hall to the room my sister and I shared. The room was empty, the window was open, and the curtains and blankets were tied together and out the window.

ppov  
"...Sh!t." I cursed under my breath. We got (b/n)'s full trust, I turn around, and (s/n) runs away! NOT AWESOME! "SHE'S GONE!" I yelled as I ran down stairs. "Frau's gone West!"

"What?!" he yelled, trudging to the stairs. "We have to find her!"

"Before anyone else does!"

"Or we lost our chance"

"To keep them together." We finished eachothers sentences as we ran out the front door. I came back in the house seconds later, remembering (b/n). "Junge, get in the car!"

"Why?" he asked.

I looked back at him. This was NOT the same boy that was the protective big brother. "What do you mean why? It's your kleine Schwester! Frau doesn't know who's searching for her. West and I do! Now get in the car!" I saw him jump from my out of character scolding as he jogged past me and in the car.

We drove down every street that was close enough for (s/n) to run to at three miles an hour to be sure we wouldn't miss her. We checked, and double checked, and triple checked before I drove back to the house. "West, you're more fit than me. Get the dogs and see if she ran off the roads. I'll drive around again." Ludwig nodded as he headed back inside and came out with three dogs on leashes, Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz. I guessed he already gave them the scent, because they sniffed the ground. I waited until they got the scent and started running before I followed close behind in the car.

As we drove, I scanned the side walks and yards of passing houses. The dogs took Ludwig to a patch of trees that I couldn't drive in. "West!" I called. He looked back at me as I got out of the car and took the leashes. "I can get through trees quicker and easier.

Watch Junge. I'll be right back...hopefully with Frau." Again he nodded and I set out in the thick trees.

I let the dogs lead the way, but after an hour or so, they lost the scent and went in all different directions to regain it. Once Aster howled, conferming that he had the scent, I lead the other two dogs in the same direction. "Come on Frau." I begged. It wasn't long until Aster's trail led us to a dead end.

Hours of searching and I returned to the car empty handed. If I had a flashlight, I would've kept searching, but it was getting dark and (b/n) most likely fell asleep in the car, and Ludwig doesn't like being out too late when he has training the next day. When my brother saw me stumble out of the trees, he came up to me and helped me get in the car. "Any luck?" I shook my head.

"What do we tell Junge?" I asked. "He still doesn't know about the islands, or England and Netherlands, or even about us."

"We'll figure something out." he promied. "...Somehow, we'll get through this. We'll find her."

The dogs whined as they hopped in the car and rested their heads on (b/n)'s sleeping form. Ludwig took the wheel and I fell asleep through the whole ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

spov  
I hid in a tree when I heard dogs howling and barking. I knew dogs hunt when they make those noises, and I didn't know if that was Aster's howl, or some other shepered, but I didn't want to find out. I fell asleep in the tree when the noises stopped. The next morning, I woke up and saw two men walking under the tree I slept in. They were both blond, but one of them had a white and blue scarf while the other had large eyebrows. I tried to stay in the tree, but I took a little too close of a look at the two strangers and fell out of the tree right in front of them.

The man with the big eyebrows picked me up and smiled. "Hello there, love." he greeted. "Where did you come from?"

"My guess would be a tree." the other man comented.

"No, really?" the eyebrowed man stated.

"Really!" the other man snapped.

I was hesitant to speek, but I did anyway. "You're those guys Ludwig told me about." At the sound of the blond's name, they looked at me. "You're England and Netherlands."

"How do you know Ludwig?" England asked. "And how do you know our names?"

"He told me yesterday that, since I'm one of the new islands in the North Sea, that I had to be his little sister before you find me and take me for yourselves."

"So, you're the new island!" Netherlands exclaimed in eurica. "I already have Belle. Though I don't need another little sister, she would love to have you."

"Like hell you'll get her!" England pulled me away before Netherlands could take me. "You don't care about your sister! You just want her resources! Well, I need them more!"

I tried to squerm out of the Brit's grip, but he tightened it. "You can stay with me while we work this out at the meeting later this week." he stated and I was officially kidnapped.

gpov  
It wasn't the same the next morning. Gilbert wasn't himself at all. Instead of laughing that rediculous snake laugh that gives me a headace, he just came down stairs to eat, ploped on the couch, and watched TV. Strangly, the only things that were on were movies and shows about betrail, or brother sister sope opras. (b/n) came up to me, gazing at Gilbert's frozen form on the couch, hugging a pillow and his knees up to his chest. "Ludwig," my new little brother started. "Is Gilbert alright?"

I couldn't answer him. Part of me wanted to say that he was just fine, but I also didn't want to lie to him. "...(b/n/n)," I started, giving him a nickname of my own. "I think the three of us need to talk."

Finishing my coffee, I took him in the living room and turned off the TV, snapping Gilbert back to reality. "I was watching that!" my brother whined.

"Family meeting." I called. "(b/n/n), Gilbert and I have something we want to tell you." He looked confused at first, then betrayed as we explained the full situation. "...And that's why we need to find (s/n) as soon as we possibly could, and before (meeting date)."

"You lied to me?" he asked. "(s/n) was right?"

"We didn't lie to you, it's just that it's not exactly our secret to share with just anyone!" Gilbert defended.

"Our bosses and millitary are the only humans that know." I stated.

"And me and my sister." he grumbled and I shook my head. "What do you mean? (s/n) and I are human, and we both now know the big secret."

"Here's the thing," I stated. "You two aren't exactly human anymore." I explained to him about the islands and he seemed to understand.

After some silence, (b/n) asked, "...Am I still your little brother?"

"Of course, but we still need to find (s/n)." I answered. "If we don't, then England or Netherlands would find her and drain her. She might lose weight at an alarming rate, become sick and fail to ever recover, or worse."

"It would be even worse if they both find her at once." Gilbert stated.

bpov  
I didn't know what to think about any of this. What I did know was that I wasn't human, neither were my big brothers, nor my sister, and that (s/n) was in a ton of danger. I thought that she could take care of herself, but appearantly, Gilbert and Ludwig didn't think that at all, at least not with these guys they were talking about. I worried about her more and more, then, one morning, my big brothers said that they had a meeting to go to. Since I wasn't a political country yet, I didn't even have a country name yet, I wasn't allowed inside, so I stayed home. I just hoped (s/n) was okay.

ppov  
Germany and I went to the meeting as planed and there, we saw England and Netherlands. "...West," I started. "is it just me, or is eyebrows hiding something from scarface?" (A/N: It works both ways! scar face, or scarf ace! XD)

He took a closer look at what England held in his arms and gasped. "It's (s/n)!"

I went up to the two. Germany was following me, but stopped when the Italys blocked his path and didn't get out of the way. I was on my own. "Hey, eyebrows," I called. "what are you and scarface fighting over?"

"A little island that I found." England answered.

"We both found her simultaniously you idiot!" Netherlands yelled.

I looked down at (s/n) and winked. "How about this." I started. "Even though, I found her first, I'll give you two a shot." They eyed me expectantly. "What do you know about her?"

"I know she has valuable resources,"

"She can help me in my economy,"

"What's her favorite color?" I asked. They both looked stunned and shrugged. "(f/c). (color 1) makes her think of (something sickening), and oddly, (color 2) reminds her of (something bad). What does she do in her pass time? (pass time). How does she like her popcorn at the movies? (popcorn discription). Cats or dogs? (cats/dogs). (cats/dogs) scare her. Favorite genre of songs, (f/m). Knows every song by heart. Favorite season of the year, (f/s). All other seasons are boring to her, and (f/s) comes with all the fun events. You two don't know anything about her." With that, I took her from the dumbfounded England and hugged her tight.

When I returned to Germany, now away from the Italys, I gave her to him and he hugged her tightly. "(s/n), why did you leave?!" he asked in a scolding manner. "We were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry." she stated as she cried on his shoulder. "I just couldn't take the change anymore!" When they parted, she turned to me and smiled from Germany's arms. "Thanks for saving me Big Brother!" she exclaimed as she reached over for me. I smiled and came over to her and hugged her and Germany tightly.

I looked at my little brother and smiled. "West," I whispered, still hugging Justine. He looked over at me. "We have a kleine Schwester!"

spov  
I was a lot happier than I expected when I returned home with my new big brothers. (b/n) looked relieved when he saw me walk through the door and we all joined in one large group hug.

Over the next ten years, I grew up to the name (country name), (reason for country name), and (b/n), (brother's country name), (reason for country name). Though, now we moved out of Germany's and Prussia's house, we still visited daily. It's only natural to want to cling to family. I smiled as my family was happy once again.


End file.
